L'origine de ces visages
by Yuya-Hime
Summary: Après avoir regardé le tableau "la chute de Gallifrey, plus jamais" avec le mystérieux conservateur du musée, Eleven cherche à comprendre pourquoi cet homme ressemble tant à sa 4e incarnation…
1. Géronimo!

_Cette fanfiction se situe entre le jour du docteur et l'heure du docteur. Amusez vous bien!_

_oOo_

Avec un dernier regard pour le tableau, le Docteur se dirigea vers son Tardis, un sourire sur les lèvres. « La chute de Gallifrey, plus jamais »… Cela sonnait dans sa tête comme un tube de l'été. Il se mit à chantonner le début d'une chanson inventée au fur et à mesure en gesticulant des mains comme s'il était chef d'orchestre tout en marchant.

_La chute de ga-ga-ga-llifr-fr-fr-freeeyy plus ja-ja-ja-maiiisss…. Les docteurs sont làààà, pour tooiiii… _

Oh. Cela sonnait tellement mieux dans sa tête pourtant. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la console du vaisseau inter-dimensionnel en repensant aux versions du Tardis qu'il avait pu voir quelques heures auparavant lorsque le vaisseau essayait de compenser la présence des trois versions du Docteur –il se demandait toujours à quoi servaient ces ronds sur les parois...

**Les** Docteurs. Onze incarnations officielles, plus une volontairement oubliée et une sans changement physique. Onze visages… non, douze –décidemment, il avait du mal à se faire à tolérer l'existence du War Doctor. Ce grand docteur qu'il avait été sans être capable de s'en souvenir. Tant de douleur pour … rien. Etait-ce sa récompense ? Le docteur devait-il payer le prix de la souffrance pour avoir sauvé toutes ces vies –deux milliards quatre cent soixante-dix millions d'enfants, et le reste de la planète ? Lui, Eleven, il les avait déjà vécues, toutes ces années à s'en vouloir, à essayer d'oublier. Et il avait survécu. Mais il se faisait du souci pour ses incarnations précédentes – la 9e et la 10e. Il savait que Ninth était buté et s'en sortirait. Mais Tenth –l'allumette… Il semblait tellement torturé et triste…

Le 11e docteur secoua sa tête en riant. Ses précédentes incarnations s'en sortiraient, puisque lui était là, bien vivant et plutôt satisfait d'avoir Clara avec lui… Clara ?! Il se retourna à la recherche de la jeune fille.

oOo

Clara regardait le docteur depuis quelques minutes trifouiller sur la console du Tardis. Il gesticulait sans arrêt des mains et grimaçait, comme s'il conversait –il avait même fredonné un air pitoyable. Et c'était certainement ce qu'il faisait –parler avec lui-même était un de ses côtés les plus drôles à observer en silence. Mais ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, c'était le moment où il se souvenait qu'elle était là, se figeait, se retournait vers elle et lui faisait un résumé de ses pensées. Et c'est évidemment ce qu'il fit.

« Claaraaa ! »

La jeune fille lui sourit en réponse.

« Docteur ? Ou allons-nous à présent ? Une nouvelle planète à me faire visiter ?

- Clara, j'ai passé 400 ans à me blâmer pour la destruction de Gallifrey. Je crois que le moment est venu d'aller à sa rencontre et de sortir les habitants de cette soupe en boite !

- Mais Docteur… Cela veut dire que vous avez réussi ? Vous et vos… autres vous ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je suis… « brillant » comme un homme très bien disait, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors trois moi, cela fait trois cerveaux brillants, que l'on peut assimiler à une lampe torche dans le noir, qui… Oublie la lampe torche, rien à voir. »

Clara secoua doucement la tête en souriant et en réfléchissant à la semaine qu'elle venait de passer. Elle, la fille impossible, avait sauvé les différentes versions du Docteur dans le passé pour que le Docteur d'aujourd'hui puisse aider son lui du passé lointain à sauver sa planète qu'il avait fui parce qu'il pensait l'avoir détruite. Et cette fuite avait provoqué leur rencontre, et permis qu'elle le sauve dans le passé… Elle s'assit en soupirant. Le temps était décidément une affaire de Seigneurs du Temps. Un cerveau normal n'était pas capable d'assimiler toutes ces boucles. Sa réflexion fut avortée par un Seigneur du Temps justement, qui lui posa un fez sur la tête.

« Vous aimez vraiment ce Fez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, oui, et je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi ! Je l'ai envoyé à mon moi passé, tu vois ? Donc cette idée d'en porter un me taraude depuis des centaines d'années, sans pouvoir me souvenir de la raison ! dit-il en gesticulant. J'ai implanté cette idée dans ma tête il y a des années de cela, pour qu'aujourd'hui j'en porte un !

- Donc vous aimez _aujourd'hui_ les fezs parce que vous aimez les fezs _dans le pass_é parce que vous aimez les fezs _aujourd'hui_, fit-elle dubitative.

- C'est… à peu près ça oui ! » Lui répondit-il en ajustant son nœud papillon, content de son petit effet.

Elle ne répondit pas, se disant qu'elle devait vraiment laisser son Docteur gérer sa vie et ses paradoxes. Elle décida de changer de sujet, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait lancer.

« Donc vous avez pu voir le vieil homme ? C'était bien le conservateur du musée ?

- Oh, cet homme est un mystère. Il est comme le quatrième moi.

- Votre quatrième… vous ? Cette homme était un Docteur ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Clara. Cet homme est COMME le quatrième moi. Ce n'est pas le quatrième moi ! répondit-il en tournant sur lui même.

- Je ne vous suis pas, Docteur. Comment peut-il être comme vous, sans être vous ? Est-ce un cyborg ayant pris votre apparence ? Un clone ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Eh bien… J'ai une théorie. Je pense que ce que je deviens physiquement, à chaque régénération, n'est pas aléatoire, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier, mais je pense que ce que je suis devenu à chaque fois est une copie d'une personne que j'ai pu rencontrer.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Cet homme, c'est bien la première fois que vous le voyiez, n'est-ce pas ?

- La copie de personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans le passé... Ou dans mon futur. Tu sais, tout ce méli-mélo spatio temporel…

- Cela veut dire… que quelque part dans l'univers, à une époque inconnue, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a ce visage-là ? S'étonna Clara en pointant le Docteur du doigt.

- Quoi, il n'est pas si mal ce visage-là, non ? Au moins je n'ai pas deux têtes… » répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Clara n'en revenait pas de cet aveu. Le Docteur lui disait cela, de but en blanc, comme s'il lui paraissait normal de copier une personne pour devenir cette personne.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Vous êtes unique… »

Le docteur sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la console.

« Geronimo ! » hurla-t-il avant d'abaisser le dernier levier sur la console du Tardis, les faisant tomber tous les deux à terre alors que le vaisseau partait pour une époque et un lieu inconnus. Lorsqu'enfin il se stabilisa, le Docteur désigna la porte en s'inclinant légèrement, faisant comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il attendait qu'elle sorte. Elle eut un dernier regard vers lui en ouvrant la porte du Tardis. Malicieuse, elle d'adressa au Docteur d'un ton nonchalant.

« Les Docteur sont là pour toi, hein ? Ça risque de faire carton…

- Oh, silence, fille impossible !»

Et le Docteur la suivit à l'extérieur en riant. Elle ne croyait pas sa théorie ? Il allait lui montrer…

oOo

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec un visage connu... Un petit commentaire? :)_


	2. Un visage connu

_Merci pour ce premier commentaire Apple ! Voila la réponse à "qui?" ;) Bonne lecture à tous!_

oOo

Sortis du Tardis, le Docteur tendit son bras à sa compagne, qui l'accepta en souriant.

« Alors Docteur, où sommes-nous ?

- Sur la planète Zog*, un lieu de passage pour toutes les espèces de l'univers ! S'il y a bien un endroit où je peux trouver celui que l'on cherche, c'est ici ! Et nous sommes au 52e siècle !

- Celui que l'on cherche ?

- Clara, suis un peu ! On cherche l'origine d'un des moi ! Allons au bar, _il_ doit y être ! »

Clara observait les alentours. Elle vit un nombre incroyable d'espèces différentes, et elle lâcha le bras du Docteur en voyant un être immense et vert, avec des yeux globuleux.

« Docteur…

- C'est un Slitheen, de la planète Raxacoricofallapatorius. C'est une grande famille qui… »

Mais elle n'entendit jamais la fin de l'histoire. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa bouche en la tirant en arrière vers une petite ruelle. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais en vain, la prise de l'homme était ferme –car oui, il s'agissait certainement d'un homme, vu la taille des mains qui se trouvaient sur sa bouche. Une voix masculine lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Hello ma jolie. Tu t'es perdue ? »

Clara leva un sourcil. Elle ne s'était pas perdue, c'était lui qui venait de l'enlever au Docteur ! De plus elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre puisqu'il avait toujours ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Tu ne crieras pas ? »

Elle fit signe que non. L'homme la lâcha et lui fit faire demi-tour, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir un visage connu… sans savoir qui il était. Ce n'était pas un Docteur, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi le connaissait-elle ?

« On se connait ? »

L'homme prit un air surpris en entendant la question de la jeune brune.

« C'est moi qui pose cette question pour draguer en général. Maintenant qu'on me la pose, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne technique pour lancer une conversation. Je sais bien que je suis attirant mais...

- Non, non, on se connait vraiment ! » répliqua Clara en continuant à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur ce sourire charmeur et ces yeux bleus. Un sourire _vraiment_ charmant… Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureuse d'un inconnu connu…

« Que me voulez-vous ? demanda la brune.

- Oh, moi ? Pour être honnête, j'en ai un peu assez des non-humanoïdes – les tentacules ça va bien un moment. Je vous ai vu, et je me suis dit « elle, elle vient de New New York »… Avec votre chapeau ridicule, vous ne pouvez venir que de là-bas. Donc je vous ai…

- … violemment emmené dans une ruelle sombre, continua-elle en croisant les bras avec un sourire narquois. D'ailleurs, c'est un fez, et les fezs sont cools. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire charmant en levant les mains en signe d'excuse.

« Ah, Jack ! C'est vous que je cherchais ! Pouvez-vous arrêter de draguer chacune de mes compagnes ? » fit une voix à droite de la jeune fille. Clara se retourna et sourit à son Docteur.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Jack, lâcha le kidnapeur avec un air suspect.

- Vous et votre manie de cacher votre vrai nom. On dirait moi ! Voilà où on en arrive, à ne pas pouvoir vous prouver que je vous connais alors que c'est le cas depuis 400 ans ! grommela le Docteur. Quel siècle sommes nous?

- 51e...

- Ahhh satané Tartis! Jamais il ne me déposera là où je lui demande!

- 400 ans…Mais... Je n'étais pas né il y a 400 ans. Est-ce que je dois prendre ça mal ? J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- C'est pas l'heure, répondit le Docteur en ajustant son nœud papillon.

- Pas l'heure de quoi ? demanda Jack, dubitatif.

- Vous devriez quitter l'agence. Ils vont vous effacer la mémoire. Deux ans de votre vie au moins. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelques éléments de sa vie, mais de là à imaginer que l'agence lui volait des souvenirs…

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

- Face de Boe ! s'exclama soudainement Clara. C'est votre surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai rencontré, une fois, quand je sauvais un Docteur. Pas celui-là, dit-elle en désignant Eleven. Mais ça reste lui tout de même. » Elle regarda le docteur d'un air entendu.

« Oui, le « héros ». Il se trimbalait souvent avec lui, fit Clara en désignant l'homme maintenant identifié comme Jack Harkness. Ce dernier reprit la conversation, sans comprendre qui était le héros.

« Je ne comprends pas. Mais vous connaissez mon surnom. Vous devez faire partie de ce que l'on m'a déjà effacé…

- Exactement ! s'exclama le Docteur en levant un doigt affirmatif. Maintenant, vous allez nous aider ! »

Laissant Jack –ou peu importait son nom, il restait Jack pour le Docteur- réfléchir et intégrer qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs, le Docteur reprit son fez de la tête de Clara.

« Heureusement que ce fez est lié à mon tournevis ! Sinon je vous aurais perdue. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!

- Lié à votre tournevis ?! Vous mettez un GPS dans un chapeau pour ne pas me perdre au lieu de veiller sur moi ?

- Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le Docteur en souriant.

Clara ne put le blâmer. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire quand il avait ce sourire-là. Elle lui demanda tout de même une précision.

« Docteur. Il ne nous connait pas encore, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne faisons pas _réellement_ partie de ses souvenirs effacés ?

- Règle numéro 1, le docteur ment… » dit tristement le docteur en éloignant son regard de Clara. Cette dernière comprit qu'il était blessé que son ami ne le reconnaisse pas. Il avait prévu d'atterrir à un moment où ils se connaissaient bien, et voilà où ils étaient arrivés: dans un futur pas assez futur. Elle s'approcha du docteur et ajusta le fez sur la tête du Docteur.

« Ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un qui porte un fez pour arriver à la bonne époque…

- Hey ! Les fezs sont cools ! » grommela le Docteur, reconnaissant pour ce changement de sujet aussi évident qu'un menton au milieu de la figure. Jack les ramena à la réalité en reprenant la parole.

« Vous m'avez prendre conscience de ce que fait l'Agence du temps avec mes souvenirs. J'ai une dette envers vous. Vous me cherchiez, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'une personne. Il a une ligne magnifique, des cheveux bruns impossibles à coiffer, et il ne doit jamais vouloir partir… »

Clara cacha un rire derrière sa main. Eleven faisait une fixation sur la ligne du Tenth –alors qu'il était lui-même plutôt maigrichon… Jack regarda le Docteur comme s'il était fou.

« Comment voulez-vous retrouver quelqu'un avec les informations ? Je fais quoi moi, je passe un casting spécial taille fine ?! »

Cette fois, Clara ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce Jack était plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait vaguement croisé dans le passé. Il était également plus drôle… Le Docteur lui lança un regard mécontent, et elle sentit qu'elle devait l'aider.

« Peut-être pouvons-nous lui montrer une photo dans le Tardis ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Le docteur sourit en levant les deux mains au ciel.

« Clara ! Clara Clara Clara ! Voila pourquoi je dois vous avoir avec moi ! »

Il prit la main de Jack et le tira vers le Tardis. Jack en passant devant Clara lui attrapa la main pour la faire suivre. Elle se mit à rire en marchant. Le Docteur était si spontané, et Jack avait l'air très gêné par la situation. Peut-être venait-il de tomber amoureux du Docteur pour la première fois de sa vie –et cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Tardis et que le Docteur ouvrit la porte d'un claquement de doigt, Jack sourit nerveusement.

« Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement qu'on va aller tous les trois la dedans… »

Clara et le Docteur se firent un sourire entendu, reprirent chacun une main de Jack et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur.

« C'est…. Oh… Mais…

- Allez-y, dites-le ! le brusqua le Docteur avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'est plus petit à l'extérieur ! »

Le sourire du Docteur s'effaça brusquement.

« Jack, non, pas vous _aussi_ ! Dites-le, _normalement _! » fit-il d'un ton implorant.

Jack regarda Clara à la recherche d'aide. Cette dernière lui articula ce qu'il put comprendre comme « c'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! », et s'empressa de le répéter. Le Docteur le félicita d'une petite tape dans le dos, puis rejoint la console du Tardis. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il fit venir Jack regarder l'écran, et lui montra le visage de Tenth, enregistré par le Tardis.

« Je le connais ! hurla Jack. Je le connais vraiment ! Il s'appelle David, ou quelque chose du genre. Il travaille sur cette planète, comme agent de voyage intergalactique ! Il est réputé pour connaître absolument tout sur les destinations qu'il propose, mais sans y être jamais allé. Il refuse de quitter son agence de voyage. Il dit sans arrêt qu'il ne veut pas partir parce qu'il attend le retour de quelqu'un…

- Yowzah mon ami ! Présente la nous, cette allumette… »

oOo

*c'est la planète ou Ten présente Alonso à Jack avant de se régénérer.

oOo

_Prochain chapitre, Le Docteur, Jack et Clara rencontreny l'homme qui ne veut pas partir._


	3. Mais, je ne veux pas partir!

Remus J. Potter-Lupin, merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui c'est un poil tordu, je sais… :D Tenth est aussi mon préféré, et de loin. Mais il faut s'y faire, on va bientôt avoir un nouveau Doctor… River ? River… :D

Merci aux followers! 3

Bonne lecture à tous !

oOo

Jack entraina le Docteur et sa compagne jusqu'à une station de téléportation pirate qui semblait vétuste et douteuse. Les réseaux officiels étaient bloqués depuis des mois, comme l'expliqua Jack, en raison d'une chasse à l'homme –à l'extra-zodestre. Mais le groupe n'eut pas le temps d'en discuter plus. Un homme –si on pouvait appeler ça un homme, avec ses 8 bras- entraina le Docteur, Clara et Jack dans les cercles de téléportation. Il appuya rapidement sur quelques touches en baragouinant, puis fit un signe d'au revoir. Les trois amis entendirent un bruit sourd et se sentirent projetés. Clara ferma les yeux en hurlant et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle fut immobile.

oOo

« C'est incroyable comme se déplacer est toujours aussi désagréable. Clara, le Tardis n'est pas si mal finalement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur attendit sa réponse. Et il pouvait toujours attendre. A côté de lui se trouvait bien Jack, mais aucune trace de sa compagne. Une vague de fureur traversa le Docteur, qui s'approcha de Jack en le pointant du doigt.

« Règle numéro 28 –j'ai dû la mettre en place rapidement avec ces dames-, ne JAMAIS lâcher sa compagne ! Sinon elle disparait, c'est toujours le cas, elles disparaissent toujours quand on regarde un peu ailleurs ! Où qu'elle soit, nous devons la retrouver, et rapidement. Réfléchissons, comment sort-on quand on est enfermé ? Par la porte. Où est la porte ? Aaaahhh, la voilà. Très bien, ensuite, ouvrir la porte. Sortons le tournevis sonic !

- Docteur –c'est comme cela qu'elle vous appelle, n'est-ce pas ?- Calmez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien. J'utilise ce réseau depuis qu'il est mis en place, et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème !

- Alors c'est la fois de trop ! Regardez autour de vous, oooooohhhhh, nous sommes en prison ! EN PRI-SON ! Et Clara est dehors, dans un monde qu'elle ne connait absolument pas, et dont elle ne peut même pas imaginer les règles.

- Nous allons sortir de là et la retrouver Docteur. Vous avez ma parole. »

Le Docteur savait que la parole de Jack était fiable. Il savait également qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'absence de Clara. Mais il venait de perdre celle qui avait sauvé son existence –de la perdre, comme on perd un dalek dans une botte de foin. Autrement dit, il fallait le vouloir pour la perdre… Alors qu'il ruminait en essayant d'ouvrir la porte avec son tournevis, Jack s'adressa à lui.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous cet homme, ce David ?

- Cet homme est moi. Une version de moi. Une base. Imaginez un portrait que l'on ferait de mémoire. Je suis un portrait vivant, et il serait mon modèle.

- Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne vous ressemble pas du tout –ou que vous ne lui ressemblez pas.

- J'ai changé. Tout change.

- Vous ne me dites pas tout.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure.

- Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, c'est bien le problème avec vous, vous n'écoutez personne, je viens de vous dire qu'il…

- Je vous écoute, mais vous mentez. »

Le docteur stoppa son travail d'ouverture pour regarder Jack.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous cet homme ? répéta l'agent du temps pour la troisième fois.

- Je veux… Je veux le présenter à Clara, répondit le Docteur en soupirant et en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il est moi. Celui que j'étais. Celui qui était aussi humain qu'un humain. Je voudrais que Clara puisse voir ce moi qui n'est plus et ne sera plus. Satané porte ! Le 51e siècle a trouvé comment empêcher une porte d'être ouverte par un tournevis sonic ! C'est incroyable ! Le cerveau est incroyable ! Trouvez comment ouvrir une porte en bois, et votre ennemi trouvera comment empêcher le sonic de fonctionner !

- J'arrive à temps on dirait ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la voix. L'agent du temps fut surpris de voir une belle femme souriante dans l'embrasure de la porte, à présent ouverte. Mais le plus surpris fut le Docteur. Il l'observa, la bouche entrouverte. La femme avait les cheveux bouclés et des yeux clairs, et portait une robe gris-vert surmontée d'une ceinture en cuir. Elle sourit au Docteur avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hello sweety ! »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, et tendit la main vers River –car c'était elle -, comme pour la toucher, avant de la rabaisser sans toucher son but. Il n'avait pas revu l'écho de River depuis Trenzalore, et il pensait avoir réglé cette histoire de conscience, d'adieu non prononcés…

_« Tu es toujours là pour moi, et je t'écoute toujours. Et je peux toujours te voir. »_

« Tu as le don de te mettre dans des situations impossibles Docteur… »

_« Non. Trop douloureux pour moi… Et j'avais raison. »_

« … en prison ? Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver là cette fois ? Et qui… »

_« Bon, entendu. A un de ces jour, professeur River Song. Ne m'attends pas trop. »_

« Oh, enchanté Jack ! » fit River, sortant le Docteur de sa rêverie.

« Cesse de flirter avec chacune de mes compagnes Jack, dit posément le Docteur, ce qui fit réagir River.

- Compagnes ? Ne sommes-nous pas déjà mariés, Docteur ? »

Il ne répondit rien, mais ajusta nerveusement son nœud. River sourit à ce mouvement qui prouvait qu'ils l'étaient –ce nœud était celui qui avait servi à la « demande ». Elle s'approcha vivement de lui, et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le Docteur se fit violence pour ne pas l'attirer contre lui.

« River… Tu es…

- Encore là pour te sauver, oui mon petit cœur ! »

Le Docteur avait failli dire « vivante ». Mais cette River était simplement le passé de la femme, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à la fin de son voyage. C'était évident, puisque Jack pouvait la voir –elle n'était donc pas un écho.

« Alors les chéris, où va-t-on ? »

oOo

Clara était bien arrivée à destination. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Pas de Docteur, pas de Jack. Elle soupira. Le Docteur se trompait souvent de destination, mais il la laissait rarement seule. Il allait la retrouver, où qu'elle soit, n'est-ce pas ?

« Doocteuuuuuuurrr ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assit face aux cercles de téléportation et attendit quelques minutes au cas où l'absence des deux hommes serait seulement due à un contretemps, puis se releva, s'approcha de la console de commande et soupira à nouveau : évidemment, le panneau n'était pas écrit en terrien –et encore moins en anglais. Pourtant, le Tardis était supposé traduire toutes les langues… Sauf le Gallifreyan. En était-ce ?

Prenant les choses en main, elle décida d'explorer les alentours. Elle trouverait certainement quelqu'un pouvant lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine et à retrouver le Docteur. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte qui se présentait devant elle, et entendit un bruit sourd accompagné d'un grognement de douleur : elle venait d'assommer quelqu'un avec la porte. Elle se pressa vers l'homme à terre et l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis terriblement désolée, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était derrière la porte…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisiez-vous dans mon garage ?

- Je suis Clara, je venais avec le Docteur à la recherche d'un de ses amis, qui devrait habiter par ici…

- Je suis seul ici, répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Et je ne connais pas d'autre Docteur que moi. Etait-ce moi que vous cherchiez ? »

Clara faillit répliquer que l'unique Docteur était le sien, mais elle s'arrêta en le regardant bien. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement, car l'homme devant lui n'était pas bien éclairé, mais il s'agissait bel et bien de l'homme que le Docteur et elle cherchaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, en voyant les yeux bruns fatigués de l'homme, ses cheveux en bataille et son froncement de sourcil caractéristique. Elle avait devant elle le dixième Docteur ! Quoiqu'en moins bien habillé –il portait un pantalon brun et une épaisse tunique noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, surmontée par une veste en cuir sans manche, maintenue fermée par une lourde ceinture qui portait des outils divers et variés. Elle savait que le dixième était moins soigneux que son Docteur, mais elle s'étonnait que cela arrive à ce point.

« Etes-vous Dav' ou le Docteur ? demanda Clara d'un air sceptique.

- Pourquoi les gens continuent-ils de m'appeler Dav' ?! Mon nom est Vincent, pourquoi ne veulent-ils rien entendre à ce propos ?! Ce surnom est ridicule et sans aucun rapport ! Je dois avoir une tête à m'appeler David il faut croire… Pour vous répondre, je suis « Dav' » le Docteur, fit il en mimant les guillemets.

- Vincent ? Vous avez un prénom ?! Pour de vrai ?

- Bien entendu. Qui n'a pas de prénom ? »

Clara lui sourit de manière énigmatique tout en réfléchissant. Ainsi, il n'était pas Ten. Il était Vincent, docteur sur la planète Zod, et il démontrait que la théorie du Docteur –le sien- était vraie. Ses incarnations n'étaient pas aléatoires, mais le fruit d'un souvenir passé ou futur, à jamais gravé dans son cerveau. Elle lui tendit la main.

« Vincent, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je vais vous présenter l'homme sans nom, venez avec moi ! »

Vincent lui serra la main en entendant le début du discours de Clara, mais la retira énergiquement en entendant la fin.

« Mais… Je ne veux pas partir ! »

oOo

Ha ha ha, désolée pour la fin, mais je voulais absolument poster aujourd'hui!

A tout bientôt :)


End file.
